Rain
by NotSoLucky
Summary: Rika hates Ryo for what he did to her. Read and Review!!!*Chapter 2 up*
1. Default Chapter

1 Rain  
  
1.1 By: NotSoLucky  
  
AN: Ummm….I think this could turn out pretty darn well. Some people read my A New Day Must Come and I decided to not continue it. *Gasp* It was just all a dream… Read and Review my fic, oh yeah like I always say NJOY!  
  
1.1.1 I remember-Chapter 1  
  
  
  
****~~~~****  
  
Have you ever wish you could just die? Die because your life stinks? That's what it was like for me when Ryo broke my heart. It was like 'Why Me?' Why did he do that? Did he really mean to hurt me? Or was he really sorry…but he had to…  
  
  
  
I am guessing you are confused. 'What the heck are you talking about Rika?' Is what you are probably saying? I still think about it today…how Ryo broke my heart…how Ryo tore me apart. I guess I deserved it, I really didn't care about him when we hooked up. I never called him, never spoke to him, heck you would think Ryo and I were just some friends who spoke rarely to each other.  
  
  
  
I should've never opened my heart to Ryo in the first place. I don't know what Love really means. I guess I couldn't and will never understand or feel it. Anyways I am gonna tell you about how Ryo broke my heart…how he won it back…and how he saved my life.  
  
****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
It was one of those days when you wanted to just go to sleep or cuddle up with your love ones. Yeah it was raining, it was raining real hard. I was in my room with my robe on, putting my hair up in that hairstyle I always put it in (you know the spiky ponytail look).  
  
  
  
That's when I heard the knock on my door. I didn't want to open it. I was going to go back in my bed and go to sleep. So I tried to ignore it. But after the third try I opened it…it was Ryo…my boyfriend (supposedly).  
  
  
  
I wanted to get lost in Ryo's blue eyes but I couldn't. It was like…he wasn't the real Ryo. His eyes looked so cold…so dark. He stared at me. To tell you it wasn't real romantic. He was soaking wet. "I can take your jacket…for…you…" I offered.  
  
Ryo grinned, it wasn't one of those teasing grins…actually don't laugh but it was like an evil grin. "No!" He yelled. I flinched. Ryo had never yelled at me before…unless he was calling my name trying to save my life in the digital world.  
  
  
  
"Just to get it over with…its over…Rika!" Ryo said. It was like he didn't have problem saying those words. "I hate you so much, Rika…no one could ever love you! You're nothing but a girl who has no feelings. Your impossible." Ryo finished.  
  
  
  
I wasn't crying. He was right…I have no emotions, I have no feelings. Ryo sighed, "We'll still need to be able to communicate when we need each others help for the digital world. That's our job." Ryo said.  
  
  
  
"That's all you have to say?" I asked. I guess I would pretend I didn't care. "I thought it would be something important." "Get out of my room!" I retorted. Ryo shrugged and walked out of my room. He was gone.  
  
  
  
Anger surged up within me…no matter what I did…I always got hurt in the end. I was so tired of it. I was so tired of the pain. I remember breaking the mirror. Throwing my clothes around beating up on the wall, etc. , etc. That's when I feel on my bed and started to cry.  
  
  
  
I really liked Ryo…but why did it have to end like this? I felt like killing Ryo…I wanted him to go to hell. So anyways I put on my usual clothes and walked out of my room.  
  
  
  
"Rika where are you going?" My mom asked. "Why would you care?" I retorted. I walked out of my house and into the rain. I enjoyed the rain. It was hitting on my face. It made me calm (rain). It made me sane.  
  
  
  
That's when I saw Ryo, Takato, and Lee. They were talking, under the roof of a video game store. I ignored the three but they didn't do so to me. "Hi Rika." Ryo said with a smile. I stopped walking and stared at Ryo like he was crazy. "Go to hell." I said to him and started to walk. Ryo looked hurt. But did I care? No. I stopped walking and walked back to Ryo.  
  
  
  
I pushed Ryo in the wall and punched him in the stomach. I turned around and started to walk again. I didn't want to see Ryo. He was the last person I would ever want to be with.  
  
  
  
I felt so devastated. I felt like committing suicide. But I didn't think no one would care. Who could? I don't know…Ryo broke my heart…so this time…I was going to do the same.  
  
  
  
AN: Ahhhhhh…did you like? This came out of my head all the sudden and it was bugging me so I had to write it down. Remember to review.  
  
My E-mail:  
  
Meow Mix Mel@aol.com 


	2. Cold vs. Warm

Rain  
  
  
  
By: NotSoLucky  
  
AN: Well…I hope you like it. Remember to review. And like I always say NJOY  
  
I got transferred to where Takato and the others went to school. I wasn't really mad. Not yet at least. Juri, Takato, and Lee were happy as always. I always had a question. Why is Juri, Takato, and Lee always happy? Sometimes it made me sick.  
  
  
  
"He's so lucky…" Kazu said. I gave Kazu a confused looked. "Who's so lucky?" Kazu smiled, "Ryo of course!" Rika rolled her eyes. "He is, look at all the girls surrounding him!" Kazu started to droll. "How come he never takes advantage of it?" "Because he is a jerk." I spatted.  
  
  
  
"Who's a jerk?" Takato asked. Juri was of course behind him. You could only feel sorry for the goggle-head. "Ryo…" I mumbled. "No way! Ryo is one of the best tamers out there, he is well respected in school, and…and…"I interrupted, "Please don't finish…"  
  
  
  
"Hi you guys!" Ryo managed to get out of the crowd. "So nice you showed up, Ryo." I said sarcastically. "Thanks, Rika." Ryo smiled. The bell rang. "You guys ready for gym?"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
I remember I dribbled the ball down court. "Rika PASS IT TO ME! I'M OPEN!" Takato yelled. I ignored and pushed Ryo down and made a lay-up, another point for Team Red. Takato was steamed. "At least I made a point!" Rika said.  
  
  
  
Ryo got up and took the basketball and dribbled down court. I guarded him like a dog trying to pee on the carpet. But it wasn't enough. He outran me. And made a score. I was soooo mad. "Isn't he like so like hot?" One girl said. "Oh yeah…" The other one said. I was disgusted at these words.  
  
  
  
That's when the coach blew the whistle. "TIE! Good game everyone." I was so pissed. I could not have tied with Ryo, that's when he patted me on the back, "Good job Rika!" I rolled my eyes and went to the locker room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryo was the most popular guy in the school by the time they reached lunch. Girls followed him, while boys secretly envied him. What did I think? No one cared. I sat next to Lee at lunch. "It makes me sick!" I yelled.  
  
  
  
"You mean I love him but I hate him sick?" Lee said. "No! He's the one who broke my heart! I don't know what you're talking about!" I said. Lee smiled. "Hi Rika, mind if I sit next to you?" I looked at Ryo and than I started to eat my food. I guess Ryo thought it was okay and sat next to me.  
  
  
  
Of course there were other girls wanting to sit with him but he just said, "I'm saving that seat for a friend…" Until all the digi-destined were sitting at the same table together.  
  
  
  
"You guys ready to go to the digital world after school?" Takato asked. "I'm ready to kick some butt." Kazu said. I rolled my eyes. "Yamaki told me there is a lot of Orcs out there." "Well than I guess we have a job today." Ryo said. "And what is that?" I asked. Kick some Orcs butts!" Ryo yelled. "RYO!" Everyone said in union. I smiled. "Jinx! You all owe me a soda." Everyone groaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There's to many!" Takato yelled. "Duh!" I yelled. I kicked one Orc down and Renemon finished him off. "Rika duck!" I stared at Ryo who was behind me. I still regret that today. An Orc swung his hand at me making me fall. I tired to get up but couldn't.  
  
  
  
"Spilt up!" Ryo said. Renemon put me on her back and ran north. Two hours had passed and Renemon and I were in a cave. Hoping no Orc would find them. I offered to find food. I told her to stay out and I would be right back. Bad choice. I got lost.  
  
  
  
That's when it started to rain. I couldn't find anyone. I was lost, in the rain. When 30 minuets passed I was still in the rain, shivering. My clothes were soaking wet. I was real scared. When an hour passed I was out…meaning unconscious. I remember I was so cold.  
  
  
  
That's when I remember waking up in a cave with Ryo and Monodramon. Ryo gave me those warming smile. I moaned. "Your still cold." Ryo said. I closed my eyes. I was still shivering. My clothes were a little dry. Monodramon walked out of the cave.  
  
  
  
"I am not weak…" I managed to say. "I never said you were…" Ryo said. Ryo got up and walked near me. What was weird though is that I was in a sleeping bag…and some how Ryo slid in the sleeping bag with me and put his arms around me. That's when for the first time,…I ever felt safe.  
  
  
  
AN: AWWWW! I like it how bout you guys? Remember to review. 


End file.
